shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7 (One Piece Hunters)
Story "El coscorrón!!!", heavy headbutt. Can they defeat this strong enemy? "Mirada del ojo!!!". His eyes look and look. "momento!", now his look eyes. Sorji and Keno fight against this enemy. Wakii walks away. Then Tiger, son of Thigie, says weird stuff: "Now we will play MY game!", and Sorji apologizes. "This is MY fight-style! I call it the Tigré Fight! Wait, let me analyze your power!... ... Hm, Okay. You apologizer gets 200 points for start. You greeny 300. I have... huarghreah... 300. 500 VS 300. Now I will place this ancient treasure here I found years ago. It displays your points, mine too. Who gets to 0 lose this fight. If you win, I will dont hurt you again this time. Okay?" Sorji and Keno: "OKAY!" Keno attacks with Eight-Eight. It does 16 Damage. "Damn, you're stronger than I thought! Well, then... mierda!!!" The attack "mierda" made 20 damage to both Sorji and Keno. After some attacks it stands 126, 211 and 250. "Hu-hu-hu-hu! Now I will use my Iron Body! Cuerpo de hierro!" The Tigré Fight against Tiger Reptah started. "Take that! -Nootravez-!" He attacks with his last attack, but with doubled power. Sorji: "A.P.O.L.I.G.I.Z.I.A." The wounds in his back are getting stronger. 87 Points left for Sorji, 99 for Keno. Tiger has only 14. Keno: "With this attack I beat you! Four-..." Some Men: "Could you help us? You, and you, and you!" Sorji apologizes. Keno: "Why?" Some Women: "Arikis health is falling down! We have to help him!" Sorji: "Isn't he just a normal old man?" "NO! His plans are almost ready! The plans for... creating devil fruits." The crew is shocked. "WE have to help him!!!", Tiger. Men and Women: "We are the HELP!-Ariki Group! You two, apologizer and you weird thing, search some Tued-herbs!" Men: "The swordfighter searches for Dnalch-herbs." Women: "Wakii, can you please find some bowls? And a washed stick." While Sorji and Tiger search, Tiger regenerates, not only his health, his points too. Wakii found the stuff very quick. Then the others arrive. They mix the herbs in the bowl with a stick, some sake and four Sorry-Leaves. Sorji made the name. Ariki: "Thank you. This medicine will help me." Two hours later Ariki disappeared. The Group searches for him, and finds him sitting next to a tree on a cliff. "Get away from there!". Ariki: "Why should I live anymore? I have only some hours left." Group: "WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Ariki: "Yes. On my worldtour I offend a big mother, I called her "Fat thing". She made me an offer: When I give her almost my complete lifepower, around 27 years, and 40 years each from my 5 friends, now 227 years, she will tell that to nobody. Then I had only 3 years left. And now I'm 59, and will die. Good night, guys and ladies." Wakii: "NO, YOU CAN'T DIE!!! T-T" "IIiiiii haavvee... too... now my l..a s ttt.. words...: Yes, .. tell my ma ma I... ate the chips..." He falls down into the open sea. He still lives. It begins to rain. But what no one knows: He also had 7 little kids on his adventure, and the mother stole the complete lifepower of the kids, 539 years. Then she smiled. The rains get stronger. Ariki begins to smile as he drifts up to the sea, slowly dying. All those who are here now begin to weep, and it begins to tremble and thunder. Then Tiger says: "We have to termina la pelea." Major Events *The fight versus Tiger Reptah in the Tigré Fight begins. *He dies. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Guarmar (文法エラーでいっぱい Bunpō erā de ippai) *Tiger Reptah (ウシ爬虫類 Ushi hachūrui) *Ariki (アリキ Ariki) *Men of the HELP!-Ariki Group *Women of the HELP!-Ariki Group *Some crying people *Big Mom (Flashback) *7 Kids (Flashback) *Arikis Friends (Flashback) Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Some Dogs Trivia *W'aki'i + So'r'''j'i''' = Akiri, Ariki. But that's random. *This is the first chapter of OPH, where someone dies. *DDS wanted to make 37 Kids die, over 3400 years, but that would be "too hard". Errors *One Dog looks like a cat, but it's a dog. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode